Fox10vevo as "Chef Hatchet" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:10 fox10vevo 8ac58b92@gateway/web/freenode/ip.136.197.139.146 has joined #guarding 15:10 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Fox10vevo. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:10 the names are chef and devon 15:10 <@TDIFan13> Devin. 15:11 chef aswell 15:11 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 15:11 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Chef Hatchet, and then you can audition for Devin right after. 15:11 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 15:13 <@TDIFan13> Fox10vevo, are you there? 15:13 just one second im writing it 15:13 i am 15:13 <@TDIFan13> No. 15:13 <@TDIFan13> It's supposed to be prewritten. 15:14 almost done 15:14 <@TDIFan13> It's supposed to be on the wiki. 15:14 hey its devon i cant wait for boney island (does a flip and kicks his camera over) oops 15:14 <@TDIFan13> Fox10vevo, you were supposed to come with a prewritten 10-sentence audition tape. 15:14 <@TDIFan13> It's supposed to be posted on the wiki, not here. 15:15 i will write more 15:15 <@TDIFan13> Yes, just not now please. Later. 15:15 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 15:15 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:15 <@TDIFan13> Also, these are for Chef. 15:15 ok 15:16 <@TDIFan13> Sorry, I'm confused by your answer. 15:16 <@TDIFan13> Okay what? 15:16 sorry 15:16 <@TDIFan13> Nevermind. 15:16 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:17 no 15:17 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Chef Hatchet. Your partner for this scene is Harold. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:17 Harold13 60313c94@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.49.60.148 has joined #guarding 15:17 fox10vevo has changed nick to chef 15:17 Gosh, Duncan! 15:18 You're such a jerk. 15:18 Oh, hi Chef. 15:18 chef has changed nick to Guest16218 15:18 hi harold 15:18 Is it okay if I hang back here for a while? 15:19 tdifan13 15:19 Cool! Thanks, Chef. 15:19 tdifan13 15:19 <@TDIFan13> What? 15:19 may i please have sammy 15:19 <@TDIFan13> No. 15:19 <@TDIFan13> I'm sorry, your character for this scene is Harold. 15:20 please if i can have sammy 15:20 <@TDIFan13> I'm sorry, Fox10vevo! 15:20 <@TDIFan13> Harold is your character. 15:20 please 15:21 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 15:21 <@TDIFan13> Fine. 15:21 <@TDIFan13> You can have Samey. 15:21 Harold13 has changed nick to Samey13 15:21 Hi. 15:21 hi 15:21 I hate Amy, she's so mean. 15:22 sammy i hate amy too 15:22 (gives some cake) 15:22 Thanks. 15:22 no problem and theres more wherre that came from 15:22 XD 15:22 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:23 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Devin, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions